Gage (TV Series)
Gage is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gage's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Although unseen, Gage was living in the Hilltop Colony during the events of the war. Season 9 "Stradivarius" Outside the Hilltop's walls, Gage practices defense moves with Addy as part of his training to become a member of the Hilltop's guard under Kal's instruction and supervision. "Evolution" At Hilltop, Gage, Addy, and Rodney notice a solitary Henry and invite him to hang with them in the woods. At night, Henry drinks with his new friends in a shed outside of Hilltop. Gage suggests they have some more fun and takes them to a covered hole in the ground with a walker inside. Addy leaves as they throw rope rings at it and Rodney pees on it. Henry jumps in and mercy kills the walker. Gage is pissed at Henry for being a buzzkill and leaves him there. "Chokepoint" On the road, Gage and Tara's group clear a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Upon finding a downed tree, Gage remains alert and checks the surrounding area. He keeps on watch as the others help chop the tree into pieces to clear the road. Later, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. When Gage is attacked by a walker, Addy rushes in and saves him. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. In the Kingdom, Gage excitedly looks around the Kingdom with Addy and Rodney. "The Calm Before" In the Kingdom, Gage watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. “Let the fair of a new beginning begin!” Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. In the fair, Gage and Rodney introduce themselves to Lydia and tell her that Addy has a thing for Henry, making her uncomfortable. However, she proceeds to throw goat feces at them as payback. Later, Gage asks around for Rodney's and Addy's whereabouts. The next day, in the Kingdom, Gage listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news, tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Gage is among the coalition members drafted into the militia that was formed in response to the Whisperer threat. He and the other militia conduct a training exercise on the Oceanside beach. As Ezekiel and Jerry methodically release walkers from a shipwrecked boat, Gage and the other militia work together as a unit to take out the walker threat. They are successful and return to Oceanside to rest, eat, and socialize with the Oceansiders. Later, he helps put out the fire that was ignited in the woods in Whisperer territory after a satellite from outer space crashes. "Silence the Whisperers" Gage will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gage has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Stradivarius" (No Lines) *"Evolution" *"Chokepoint" (No Lines) *"The Calm Before" Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" (No Lines) *"Silence the Whisperers" Trivia *While Gage was not introduced until Season 9, his character was present for all of All Out War. Furthermore, he has been at Hilltop from seemingly its inception as he states that he's lived there for almost half his life. *With the deaths of Henry, Addy, and Rodney in "The Calm Before", Gage is now one of only four surviving, named teenage characters; the others being Lydia, Rachel Ward, and Alice. **He is also the only named male teenage character left. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Teenagers Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters